


Return

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [7]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Brothers, Chromatic Yuletide, Drabble, Gen, Reunion, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Moses?" Rameses whispered brokenly, hand raised for silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mari4212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari4212/gifts).



> The characters are drawn with color in the movie, and the original people they were based on were Egyptian or Midianite and of color, so. Chromatic.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: I would love to see something from Rameses' perspective on Moses' return.

Rameses almost didn't recognize him, _his own brother_ , but then he saw that somewhat familiar 'desert flower' and took a closer look at the face of the bedouin-dressed visitor. Those tired eyes, that wondering way of looking about the court, not as if he had never seen something so fine, but as though he were picking out the little differences from a memory…

"Moses?" Rameses whispered brokenly, hand raised for silence.

Married, hair grown out, clothes dusty with travel and the desert…

"Is it really?" But it was. Really. "Moses!"

He embraced his brother and finally heard "Rameses!" echoing back.


End file.
